


Walk The Line (Jikook)

by littlejeon



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute Park Jimin, Denial of Feelings, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Engineers, Feelings Realization, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Roommates, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Roommates, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, London, Los Angeles, M/M, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin-centric, Shy Park Jimin, Sub Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Park Jimin, Taejin handjob, friendzoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeon/pseuds/littlejeon
Summary: Park Jimin, hailing from London and Jeon Jeongguk, from Los Angeles. A university brings two different boys with two very different backgrounds and upbringing find themselves being roommates. In that one small dorm room, they learn about growing up; the transition from being a teenager to adult responsibilities, the stress from university, the pressure for their future and love.Everything becomes complicated when Jimin starts falling for his roommate, Jungkook completely unaware. Jimin tries his best to break the friendship barrier separating him and Jungkook as Jungkook slowly comes to term with his true feelings as they get older.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin placed the last of his luggage at his hotel room. He felt tired and was still jet-lagged from the flight from UK to USA. Jimin laid down and sprawled himself on the bed, feeling exhausted from the flight and nervous for tomorrow. He just landed in America today and wasn't ready to say goodbye to his parents the very next day. Jimin planned on spending as much time as he can with his family today before never being able to see them again, at least not until break. Jimin's once calm mind couldn't keep still and thought of all the possibilities that may happen tomorrow. He took out his phone and scrolled through the school's website once more. 

_Iowa State University: College of Engineering & Veterinary Medicine _

Tomorrow would be his third time setting foot in ISU's campus. The first & second time being during campus tour and orientation but tomorrow, would be the day he'll be moving in to his new dorm to stay there for the whole year. 

"I still don't understand why you didn't go to Oxford," said Jimin's little brother. "You'll be closer to home. I won't have to miss you as much." Jimin laughs and picks up his little brother and sets him on his lap. 

"Jihyun, does that mean you won't miss me if I'm close?"   
"I will, hyung" he said as he jokingly pulls on his big brother's hair. "I just said not as much. I think I'll miss your cooking more." Jimin did the cooking at home with his 2 older sisters and one younger brother as he was blessed with being the master at the kitchen, and because their parents were always away and busy at work. Despite that, they were a big happy family and his parents would take them all out every weekend for bonding. His parents was always supportive of their children but they expected too much. 

Jimin's oldest sister, Libby now runs a restaurant in London but it took her a lot to get there. At first, their parents didn't approve and was disappointed about Libby choosing to pursue Culinary Arts instead of the family tradition which is engineering. Jimin's parents didn't approve of anything that wasn't STEM as they thought it would be useless and won't bring as much money. But, Libby was a hard-worker and eventually got her way and followed her dreams. Jimin admired his oldest sister for that but didn't have the heart to tell his parents that he, too thought of pursuing culinary arts instead but didn't want to disappoint his parents. Jimin liked math anyways and was always his favorite subject in high school.

"There's not much to see around here, Dad." Jess said, Jimin's second older sister.  
"We're not here for a vacation," Jimin's mom said. "Just here to help Jimin move in tomorrow."  
"This place looks like it sucks. Nothing to see here at all," Jess says as she throws the city map of Iowa.   
"It's why I chose it. Small town, for a change." Jimin said, still scrolling through the website of ISU.  
"Do you guys want some room service?" JImin's dad asks his kids. All 3 nodded.   
"Jimin, what do you want?" his dad clarifies. Jimin was allergic to almost everything: nuts, eggs, seafood, chocolate. He can't have gluten and was also lactose intolerant. "Anything, as long as I won't swell up," Jimin jokes. The whole room was filled with laughter. 

The whole family shared one room, by Jimin's request to spend his last night with his family altogether. 2 beds: one for his parents, and one for all siblings where Jimin hoped they'll be cramped and they could all cuddle together one last time before having to say their goodbyes tomorrow. They all tried not to think of it, not only Jimin being away for university but Jimin being in a far away continent with different culture. Jimin wasn’t the youngest of the Park family but everyone treated him like he was. Before Jihyun was born, Jimin was babied for almost 13 years. Now, Jimin is 18 years old and all grown up going to university to become an engineer. 

“I’ll miss you, you know.” Libby said.  
“I think we all would, Libs.” Jimin’s mom said.  
“I don’t want to cry right now. We can do that tomorrow when you all leave me tomorrow,” Jimin said.  
“You’re so dramatic. Are we supposed to save our tears?” Jess asks.  
“I just want us to spend as much time together, ok?” Jimin says putting one hand to hug his older sister.

The Park family truly were close. A happy marriage of the parents and a healthy relationship between the siblings, emotionally and financially stable too. Some would say it’s so rare to find a whole family in this day and age but here is the Park family. They seem to have everything good in life. Jimin’s life something many kids wish they had. The Park children were aware of how lucky they are compared to most of their friends but their parents always reminded them to stay humble and kind. To be thankful of everything they have in their life and to always give back to those who aren’t as lucky. 

As Jess said, there was not much to look around in Iowa as it was a small state compared to the more known states to tourists, like New York and California. The Park family just stayed in the hotel all day resting, talking, watching movies, eating, exploring the hotel’s pool, more eating and more resting. Jimin practiced his American accent as he knew he would be totally different from everyone, he wanted to at least fit in already practicing to hide his heavily noticeable posh accent. 

In some ways, Jimin was excited for tomorrow. The thought of living in a small city made him less nervous. All his life he has lived in London, England and he was tired of it. He thought London was boring and never understood why it was such a tourist spot. One of the many reasons he chose Iowa State University besides the scholarhsip the school offered him was because of the location. Jimin craved for serenity, peace, and quiet and he thought this is where he’ll finally find it. 

Jimin scrolled even more at the school’s website and pulled up the bookmarks about Iowa he has saved: kayaking, horse-riding, swimming at a nearby lake, fishing, hiking, corn detassling, and the fields. All outdoor things you could never do in London besides luxury restaurants and shopping malls all of which Jimin thought was simply boring and repetitive in big cities.

That night, Jimin could barely sleep. His thoughts kept him awake and switching positions in this cramped up bed ocassionaly accidentally hitting his little brother and waking up his sisters. Endless thoughts of questions like, “Will the lessons be hard?” “Will I have time to explore Iowa?” “Will I be okay on my own?” “What if I get homesick as soon as my family leaves” and the most important of all that’s been bugging him, “Will my roommate be nice?”

* * *

 

“Take all your stuff to your dorm room, Jimin. We’ll be back and get you some food,” Jimin’s dad says. “It’s better for you to get settled in on your own before we leave. You have to get used to it.”   
“We’ll be back, sweetie.” Jimin’s mom says. Jimin hugs all his siblings before taking his luggage to his dorm room.  
“They said we’ll be back,” Jess says. “Don’t send us away yet.”  
“I’m sorry–” Jimin manages to get out, his tears already clouding his eyesight. “I just…”  
“No goodbyes just yet.” Libby says. Jimin watches his family exit the dorm hall as he presses the up button of the elevator.

 _Eaton Residence Hall_ as it read. The dorm hall wasn’t as bad. It actually looked almost like a hotel room. It was reserved for the university’s scholars, athletes and really rich students as the cost to live there was extremely high. Jimin was on a scholarship offered to him by ISU but he still had to pay for his own books and dorm. All of which, his parents were more than capable of paying.  
  
“At least each dorm room has its own bathroom,” Jimin thought to himself. He didn’t like the idea of sharing the same bathroom with the whole floor or having to wait in line just to shower and end up being late for his classes.

Room 913. Jimin finally reached his room. Jimin liked the number as it reminded him of his birthday on October 13th. 

“10-13 would’ve been better instead of 9. But the last two numbers is enough,” he thought. Jimin grabbed his keys but before he could find them, he realized the door was already cracked open and noise was coming from the bathroom. His roommate must be already inside. 

Jimin swung the door open hard as his hands were full from both his luggages and backpack. The same time the bathroom door swung open and made a loud noise. The entrance door and the bathroom door was beside each other. 

“Sorry,” Jimin exclaimed already letting himself in his new room. “Did I hit you?”  
“No,” the tall dark-haired guy said walking towards his desk which he already set up, completely ignoring Jimin. Jimin set his luggage and backpack on his side of the room and started assembling his desk. 

“Will your parents be here?” the guy asked, his back still turned on Jimin and continued facing the wall sitting in his desk.  
“Um…yeah I think. In a bit.” Jimin said nervously.  
“Are you British?”  
“Yes, I’m from London. I’m Park Jimin.”  
“I didn’t ask your name. I just asked if you’re British,” the boy said. Jimin gulped and continued to take out all of his stuff from his backpack. Jimin peeked through his shoulders to get a better look on his roommate only to find out that the dark-haired guy still had his back turned.  
“So, um…we’re going to be roommates we might as well–”  
“We already are,” the dark-haired guy interrupted.  
“Excuse me?”  
The dark-haired guy finally turned his rolling chair and faced Jimin, “You said ‘we’re going to be’ roommates,” he started making quotation marks with his fingers in the air. “We already are roommates,” the guy clarified.  
“Um…right. I know you didn’t ask but my name is Park Jimin.”  
“Park? Korean?” the dark-haired guy scoffs.  
“Yes, but I was born and raised in London.”  
“I’m Jeon Jeongguk,” the guy finally said. Jimin was about to stretch his hands for Jeongguk to shake until the doorknob wobbled.

“Jimin, honey.” his mom called from outside.  
“That’s my family,” Jimin said heading towards the door.  
“Okay well I’m leaving to give you and your family some privacy.” Jeongguk says,already picking up his laptop.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have t–” Jimin began.  
“Jimin, honey.” his mom called out again.  
“It’s chill. My friend, Namjoon is just next door. When you’re done, just call me.” Jungkook opened the door for Jimin’s parents and left.

“Was that? Was that your roommate?” Libby asks. “Well, he seems nice.” she says sarcastically.  
“He wanted to give us privacy,” Jimin said.  
“What was his name, sweetie?” his mom asks handing Jimin his allergy medicines and food.

“Jeon Jeongguk.” 

"He seems nice, I'm sure you'll get along fine." Jimin's dad says as they all stepped in the room.   
"Do you need help setting up your bed?" He asks again, pointing at his bunk bed. "You won't hit your head in the ceiling now, will you?"  
"I think I can do it on my own, dad." Jimin says. "I'll lower it later, but for now I'm just setting up my desk. A student is only as good as his desk."  
  


Jimin noticed his mom and sisters starting to tear up and his mom's grip on him getting tighter.   
"I'll miss you, mum." Jimin says and with this, his mom started bursting into tears. They all hugged for what seemed a bit ages before finally saying goodbye. 

"Stay away from foods you know that will make you swell up, Ok?" Jess reminds her clumsy little brother. Jimin has so many food allergies that he sometimes forgets what they are and accidentally eats foods he is allergic to. It's ironic that Jimin takes so much after his oldest sister with the gift of being a great cook despite having limited options in ingredients as most his allergies are so bad, he'd swell up with just the smell of it. 

Jimin recalls being hospitalized almost everyday starting when he was just 5 years old because of his weak immune system. He'd get sick all the time and was always in such poor health. Being allergic to dust has got to be the worst one for Jimin. Not only does it make him cough and irritates his nose, it also irritates his lungs when he already has asthma and it just causes him more breathing problems. 

"Drink lots of water and remember to detox your body off dirty nutrients," Libby reminds. "And just because you're away doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of your skin. Wash your face every night before bed and as soon as you wake up."   
"I'll never forget but it'll be weird not doing it with you." Jimin says.  
"Then, leave me a message when you're doing it. Text me." Libby said.  
"Maybe now, you'll have something to use your phone for," Jess jokes. Jimin may own an iPhone 6S+ but he was never fond of social media or texting. In fact, he didn't have any social media accounts like instagram or twitter. Just facebook for family and educational purposes to join community groups. He preferred making digital blueprints of rockets in his computer, reading books, cooking, or drawing. God, did Jimin enjoy drawing. 

"One last hug before we have to leave." Jimin's dad says. Jihyun stretches out his arm signaling to Jimin pick him up. Jimin wipes away his tear starting to cloud his eye.   
"I'll miss you the most, baby." Jimin says. The Park family hugged one more time, this time they held each other tightly around each others arms before finally saying goodbye.   
  


Jimin waved goodbye to his family through the window as he watched them drive away. It just slowly started sinking in that he'll be alone from now on. He never understood why most kids his age, 18 years old was so excited to move out of their parent's homes and using university to escape. Jimin kept reminding himself that he will be back anytime soon and that he shouldn't regret going to university at a whole different country. He was excited for classes to start and couldn't wait for a new school year. The only thing he was worried about was making friends, he was never good at making conversations or even making new friends. The friends he had back in high school were from a group, he made one friend and befriended all of his friends and ended up being a part of a friend group. Hopefully, he'd be able to find that kind of friendship too. Though, Jimin tried not to worry much about making friends as he was more focused on his studies and joining groups that could help him excel. He didn't want the pressures of not being good enough distract him from what he came to do. 

The door flung open once again and Jimin heard the lock click. 

  
"So, are they gone?" his roommate, Jungkook asks.  
"Y-yeah," Jimin said wiping off his tears keeping his head down. Jungkook walks towards near the window where Jimin is and bent down to take a good look of Jimin's face, noticing his messy blonde hair and slightly wet eyes from the tears. Jungkook scoffs and lets out a little laugh before heading to his side of the room to set down his backpack.  
"You'll get over it soon," Jungkook says. "Is this your first time in America?"  
"No, but my first time living here." Jimin replies.  
"Well, obviously. It's my first time here too." Jungkook began. Jimin raised his head up and looked at Jungkook.  
"I mean, first time in this state. I'm from LA." Jungkook says, "You know...in California."  
"My favorite state! I fancy Hollywood," Jimin says.  
"You  _fancy_ Hollywood?" Jungkook laughs, mocking Jimin's british accent.  
"Yeah, I think Hollywood is pretty fucking chill." Jimin hits back with a really fake american accent.  
"That sounded so fake," Jungkook teases. Jimin ignored this and started setting up his bed and finished organizing his stuff.   
"Alright, well I'm going out with friends. See you in a bit." Jungkook says heading for the door.  
"C-can I come?" Jimin asks.  
"Why? Don't got any friends yet?"  
"Just you."  
"We just met and you already consider me your friend?"  
"Y-yes," Jimin stammers.  
"Okay, fine. You can come. But, just so you know...all my friends are loud. They may not be your kind of group." Jungkook says.   
"I can manage," Jimin says.  
"Whatever." Jungkook says as he holds open the door for Jimin. "Come, I'll introduce you to our neighbor. He's really picky with his roommates so he's in a solo room. His name's Kim Namjoon."  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've created visuals and guide to aid for reading this fic;   
> https://twitter.com/ilsanjk/status/978475320360792064
> 
>  
> 
> i appreciate some feedback :) leave a comment.  
> or i'm opened to criticism; curiouscat.me/bbyvirgo


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Namjoon, he said was his name. He was tall and had purple hair which Jimin thought was hilarious but kept to himself. He lived right next door at Room 912 and like Jungkook said, he was at a solo room. He seemed like a clean freak as everywhere Jimin looked around, it was organized neatly, and everything has their respective shelves. Posters, paintings and quotes covered the walls giving it an art museum feel.

            “Your roommate, huh?” Namjoon began pointing to Jimin.

            “Uh yeah,” Jungkook said looking back at the shorter blonde boy behind him. “Park Jimin.”        

            “Park? Another Korean? You joined KSA yet?”

            “KSA?” Jimin asks.

            “Korean Students Association, kind of like a club organization for Korean students here in campus.” Jungkook said as he handed a pamphlet to Jimin. “One day, I wanna be president of it.”  
            “What about you, blondie?” Namjoon asks.

Jungkook was ambitious and was capable of leadership. Jimin only knew him for a few hours but the vibe alone Jungkook gave off made Jimin aware of that.

            “I’m not really the type to…lead,” Jimin says. “I’ll definitely think of joining.”  
            “You should. ISU is very inclusive, we got Asian Pride Week too.” Namjoon said with proudness in his voice.  
            “Are you both Freshmen?” Jimin asks.

            “Yeah, first years. We just been here since summer because of our res–” Jungkook stopped reaching out for his pocket taking out his ringing iPhone. His eyes widened and Jimin felt the atmosphere of Jungkook suddenly change.

Jungkook and Namjoon exchanged looks as if they were communicating telephatically. Jimin dared to ask what was wrong but just decided to keep quiet.

 

Jungkook left Namjoon’s room, closing the door behind him and leaving Jimin behind. Jimin was about to follow his roommate out the door when Namjoon grabbed the doorknob, smacking Jimin’s hand away.

            “He’ll be back. Just stay here.” Namjoon said. Jimin didn’t hesitate and followed what Namjoon said. It did wonder through Jimin’s mind about what looked so urgent from the phone call but Jimin didn’t want to be nosy or invade his roommate’s privacy as he felt they weren’t close enough yet for sharing secrets.

 

            “Jungkook was gonna say Research Program,” Namjoon said, breaking the silence between them.

            “What?”  
            “We’re all scholars. Mostly for engineering, we don’t pay anything at all. We’re in a Research Program and I heard from upperclassmen it’s pretty tough. Me and Jungkook and the rest of our friends got a full-ride scholarship and another one from the Research Program. Pays us $300 for starters per session. 3x a week, it counts as a class. It’s supposed to slowly pay for your tuition but since we are full scholars already from another offer, we get to keep the money for ourselves.” Namjoon explains.

            “Really smart people,” Jimin was amazed.

Namjoon snickers.

            “That’s why we’re at this residence hall. I’m sure you’re smart too.” Namjoon began, “Or really rich.”

Jimin was both. He didn’t want to brag about what he had. That’s what his mom would always remind him.

            “I’m a scholar. But not full, I pay for books still.” Jimin replied.

Namjoon started to open his mouth but before he could say anything, the door swung open revealing Jungkook. He had puffy eyed like he’s just finished crying while keeping a strong grip on his iPhone.

            “Jimin, I’m leaving.” Jungkook said as he turns to Namjoon. “I’m gonna go drive around.”

Namjoon pats Jungkook on the shoulder.

            “You can stay here if you want. Yoongi and Hos–” Namjoon began but Jimin quickly stood up walking towards Jungkook.

            “No, it’s okay. I don’t want to be a bother. I think I’ll just stay in the room and read books to prepare for classes this Monday.” Jimin says. “I’ll wait for you,” he says to Jungkook.

 

Namjoon laughs under his breath before closing the door.

 

            “Dependent.” Jungkook says as he walks to their room.

            “Excuse me?”

            “You seem dependent. Jimin, you don’t have to wait for me. I’ll be out late.”

            “But I want to,” Jimin says. “You’re my roommate.”

            “Roommate.” Jungkook emphasizes. “Not your dad”

Jimin let himself in their room, leaving the door opened. Jungkook staying behind at the hallway.

            “Don’t wait for me. It’s Saturday, get out. Make some other friends. I definitely don’t want you staying here all day, locking yourself in your room with your head digged on a book. Get outside.”

Jungkook seemed like he had Jimin figured all out.

            “I don’t want a lazy roommate,” Jungkook finishes with a cold tone as he heads out.

 

Jimin was left stunned with what his roommate said. Even his family never dared to say anything like that to him. He was uncomfortable with socializing or going out and that was completely fine. He hated himself for it sometimes, but it was just how some people are: introverted. Jimin knew then that he had an extrovert for a roommate. A quality in people that felt draining to him.

 

Jimin quickly reached for his inhaler in his pocket and breathed deeply before he let his thick lips inhale the air that his breather let out.

            “What a prick,” Jimin thought.

* * *

 

Jungkook didn’t like his new roommate either. This was his first year in university to finally get away from his parents who were always fighting because of him. University, the scholarship and of course, his education was his only hope.

He was looking forward for a fun roommate, and Jimin was everything Jungkook wished he didn’t have for a roommate. They only knew each other for a few hours, not even a whole day yet but Jungkook could tell and read Jimin out already.

 

Jimin was shy, reserved, calm, wasn’t confident in himself and preferred to be alone than with crowds of people.

 

It was all too familiar to Jungkook.

 

His phone lit up again, this time a message instead of a phone call.  
            “Hyung, when will you be back?” the Siri voice command in Jungkook’s Audi car read out.  
            “Would you like to reply?” Siri asks.  
            “No,” Jungkook says with his voice flat.

 

Jungkook continued to drive for what seemed endless, wasting his gas just roaming around the city admitting the same repeating trees. He didn’t plan on coming hom– back to his dorm anytime soon. “Home,” if you could even call it that now.

Jungkook was going to wear himself out until nighttime falls before even thinking of coming back to his lame roommate.

* * *

Namjoon sounded like he had a big party next door from how loud they were but Jimin could only differentiate Namjoon’s own voice and two if not as loud, louder voices laughing. Oh, how Jimin was glad he didn’t stay over at Namjoon’s when he offered.

 

_Aerospace Engineering 101_

 

Jimin couldn’t focus on what he was reading. He brought his palms onto his ears to lessen the noise. He was actually surprised nobody had complained about the noise yet, Jimin checked his desk calendar. Saturday night, that’s probably why.

            _“Find where the library is_ ,” he wrote down under Monday of list of things to do.

Jimin thought that its smarter to find the library now as he figured that his roommate and their surrounding neighbors would be loud. But, he was saving all of his energy for classes and just wanted to rest. He was exhausted and still adjusting to a new country.

 

            “Yoongi!” the voice echoes, followed with an extremely loud laugh.

Jimin grunted, pressing his palms against his ears harder but it was no use. Jimin stood up walking towards his closet and took the keys tuck under his boxer drawers. Jimin sat back down on his desk and stuck the key in the last drawer of his desk.

 

There, he kept all his medications and allergy shots all locked. Jimin reached to the end of the drawer, grabbing a bottle. Feeling frustrated and stressed, Jimin began to uncap the bottle before checking to see if the door was locked.

 

It was.

 

Jimin sat back down and before the bottled touched his lips, he set it back down atop his opened book.  
            “Nah,” Jimin thought. Closing the bottle up again and putting it back to where it was hidden. He returned the key tucked hidden under his pile of boxers.  
            “Underwear drawer is a safe place to hide. No one will go near that besides yourself,” Jimin recalls his sister telling him.

 

Jimin shook his head.

He takes out his inhaler again and breathed deeply feelings his lungs clear out.

 

Jimin grabs his empty water jug and exits the room, recalling seeing a drinking fountain near the elevator.  
            “I should just drink water instead,” Jimin thinks to himself. “Lots of it,” clasping his inhaler in his pocket.

Jimin turns left to the water fountain and his eyes widen to what he saw.

 

A pale dark-haired guy and a slightly tanned brown-haired guy making out. The shorter brown-haired guy sitting on the dark-haired guy’s lap, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. The dark-haired guy’s arm on the brown-haired guy’s waist.

Jimin didn’t mean to stare and quickly looked away, taking another breathe off of his inhaler. The dark-haired guy peeked opened one-eye and noticed Jimin.

            “Taehyung, get off.” the dark-haired guy said pushing the shorter guy off of his lap, nodding towards Jimin.

 

Jimin remained standing still, not saying anything. He felt embarrassed and sorry that he interrupted their steamy make out session.

 

The brown-haired guy walked towards Jimin.  
            “Go ahead and use the drinking fountain now,” he says pointing to Jimin’s water jug.  
            “Oh, yeah. Th-thanks.” Jimin says, taking another breathe off of his inhaler as he walked towards the drinking fountain all while keeping his head down.  
            “Aha! He has asthma too.” Taehyung exclaims putting one hand on Jimin’s back making jump off of his skin.  
            “Taehyung…” the dark-haired guy said, still remained sitting on the sill.  
            “I’m Taehyung. Kim Taehyung, first year engineering–electrical.” He said smiling, holding out his hand for Jimin. “I’m in Room 1230.”  
Jimin shook Taehyung’s hand while sealing his water jug.  
            “Park Jimin, also first year engineering. Aerospace engineering. Room 913.” With this, Taehyung’s already big smile grew even wider.  
             
            “Hey! You’re next to Namjoon & Jungkook’s roommate!” he exclaimed.

 Probably one of the summer friends again, Jimin thought.  
            “Yeah,” Jimin says aloud. Taehyung grabbed Jimin by the wrist.  
            “We’re going to be best friends, I know it! Come on, we’re going there right now.” Taehyung said. Jimin didn’t want to go.

 

The dark-haired guy finally stood up and removed Taehyung’s hand from Jimin’s wrist.  
            “Actually, me and Taehyung are going on a date.” The dark-haired guy said dragging Taehyung to the elevator. Jimin felt relieved.  
            “We are?!” Taehyung yells. Jimin could tell the dark-haired guy was horny and was itching to continue what he interrupted. Jimin tried to contain his laugh.  
            “Yeah, lets go.” The dark-haired guy said.  
            “See you around, Jimin!” Taehyung yells. “Oh! By the way, this is –” his voice muffled from his last word.

 

The elevator closed and Jimin didn’t catch the dark-haired guy’s name.

* * *

 

Jimin woke up from the noise rattling of what sounded like papers. He looked at the clock, 3am. Jimin stretched and raised his head to check if his roommate was back yet. He could tell Jungkook wasn’t yet in his bed. He peeked down and there Jungkook was, with lamp shade turned on in his desk looking like he was searching for something in his drawers, where the noise was coming from.  
            Jimin yawned.  
Jungkook looked up towards Jimin and he quickly hid under the blankets like a reflex.  
            Jungkook scoffs. He turned on the faucet, washing his hands and resumed to making more noise shuffling around his desk.

Jimin wasn’t used to being woken up at 3am especially when he usually sleeps early at 8 or 9pm and waking up at 6am to cook breakfast.

            “Breakfast,” he thought to himself. Jimin didn’t feel like going to any of the university dining halls just yet at so early in the morning tomorrow. He figured he’d just cook himself some food. Their room was near the common rooms where he could easily go there back and forth to use the stove and to cook himself some food.

 

Jimin heard more creaking noises from the bed. He could tell Jungkook was finally climbing up to his bed to sleep. Jimin slowly uncovered the blanket from his head and made sure that he was facing the wall. Their beds were parallel to each other and if Jimin faced to the right, he can clearly see Jungkook as their beds were also leveled at the same height.  
            “Didn’t mean to wake you,” Jungkook whispered knowing that Jimin was still awake.

            “It’s alright.” Jimin said sleepily. But it wasn’t alright. Jimin knew now that once he’s awake he won’t be able to fall back asleep.  
            “Sorry,” Jungkook said. The bed creaking again signaling Jimin that Jungkook most likely turned and faced the wall but Jimin didn’t want to check if his roommate was facing towards his direction or the wall.

 

There was the tone in Jungkook’s face that worried Jimin. This man will be his roommate for the rest of the school year after all. Jimin hoped that whatever Jungkook is going through that he won’t be a nuisance to him. He didn’t want to be a bother to anyone, especially not to the first friend he made on campus.

Friends, if you could even call them that.

 

 In some ways, Jimin felt scared and worried at the same time. He had read stories about crazy roommates being a distraction to study, bringing lots of people to their rooms, and drunk passed out roommates. But who was he to judge?

 

Jimin didn’t want to make any assumptions with his roommate who he barely even knew for a day.

            “Always be nice to everyone.” His parents would remind him. It was the main lesson in the Park Family; is to be kind, always.

 

Maybe Jimin didn’t really care if Jungkook turns out to be crazy. As long as he gets his peace and quiet to be able to focus with his studies at the comfort of his own room, he’d be okay with everything. Being alone with himself for a while or some quietness is all he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've created visuals and guide to aid for reading this fic;   
> https://twitter.com/ilsanjk/status/978475320360792064
> 
>  
> 
> i appreciate some feedback :) leave a comment.  
> or i'm opened to criticism; curiouscat.me/bbyvirgo


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday.**

 

It was Jimin’s first day of university. He felt nervous, but classes have been okay so far. He hasn’t made any friends. At least not yet.

Jimin almost had every class with Jungkook but he didn’t bother sitting next to him as he was surrounded with people the whole time and always chose to sit in front. Jimin preferred to sit in the back. He had a bunch of classes with Namjoon and Taehyung too. Jungkook was an electrical engineering major and so was Taehyung and Namjoon was mechanical.

They were all engineering majors either way, no matter what kind since they’re still on their first year. Its most likely that they would all have the same classes.

“It would be nice to make a friend who’s also taking aerospace engineering. Just to have someone to nerd out about rockets.” Jimin thought to himself.

 

Jimin entered his next class and like in any other classes, chose to sit at the very back.  
            “Yoongi!” a loud voice coming in front of the lecture hall yelled out. Jimin recognized the voice as one of the loud yells coming from Namjoon’s room last weekend.  
            “Hoseok!” another voice called out, the same voice he recognized from last weekend.

            “So, Yoongi and Hoseok.” Jimin thought to himself. Staring at the dark-haired guy whose name was Hoseok and studying him. Jimin thought he looked familiar and saw him somewhere but couldn’t recall where. “Must be the complete name of Jungkook’s summer friends. Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jeongguk, Kim Taehyung…” Jimin stopped.

            “Why am I familiarizing myself with my roommate’s friends?” Jimin suddenly thought. Jimin opened his laptop getting ready to take notes for when the professor arrives. He thought of himself as a loser and someone who didn’t even have the balls to make friends of his own that his consciousness is sticking himself in with his roommate’s friends.  
            “I’m here to study not to make friends,” Jimin thought to himself.

            “Mind if I sit here?” a guy said pointing next to the empty seat beside Jimin, making Jimin look up. It was the dark-haired guy whom Taehyung was making out with at the hallway.  
            “Hey! Yeah sure!” Jimin said, sitting properly from his slouch and moving his things to the side removing his huge bag from blocking the dark-haired guys way.  
The dark-haired guy sat right beside Jimin and took out his notebook and planner, crossing out his classes and organizing his schedules.

            “I’m Kim Seokjin, by the way.” The dark-haired guy finally said his name. “We met before, at the hallways near the drinking fountain. Awkward situation.” He laughed.

            “Taehyung’s boyfriend,” Jimin said not realizing that he said it aloud.

Seokjin let out a deep sigh.

            “I’m sorry,” Jimin said.

            “Tae and I? Boyfriends?” Seokjin said, trying not to giggle. “We aren’t really dating but I guess you can label us boyfriends” he said holding quotation marks up in the air at _boyfriends._  
            “Ah,” Jimin replied.  
            “Complicated.” Seokjin said. “What’s your name again, blondie?”

 

Blondie. It’s what Namjoon called him, it’s what Jungkook has been calling him lately too. And what Jungkook saved his number under his phone when they decided to exchange numbers as they thought it’ll be useful since they are after all, roommates.

Maybe he should just change his name from Jimin to Blondie, if that’ll make everyone happy. Jimin joked to himself.  
            “Um, Jimin.” He said flatly, trying not to laugh at his own joke in his head.

            “Yeah that’s what I thought, I wasn’t sure.” Seokjin says. “Sorry I didn’t get to properly introduce myself to you a couple days ago.”

            “That’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Jimin says. “It’s okay.”

Seokjin smiled.

            “Aerospace engineering too, correct?” Seokjin asks with hesitation in his voice.  
            “Too?” Jimin asks back.

            “That’s because I’m Aerospace engineering too.” Seokjin laughs.

            “Oh god finally.” Jimin sighs in relief.

            “Pretty rare for us. It’s the hardest engineering field.” Seokjin said, his whole body facing Jimin.

            “Also, the most interesting,” Jimin laughs. For some reason, Jimin felt comfortable around Seokjin feeling welcomed beside him. He felt proud of himself that he made a friend all on his own and finally someone he can nerd out with and talk about rockets.

 

All he wished was his newfound friend would be as passionate about aerospace engineering as much as he is. But seeing with the track record of amount of scholarships this summer friend group was involved in, Jimin knew that there would be no trouble and he didn’t have to worry about sounding too nerdy or boring to Seokjin.

 

Seokjin’s phone suddenly rang with the default iPhone message beep.  
            “Oops,” Seokjin said. “Forgot to put it on silent.”

            “Better turn on the mute button before class starts.” Jimin said.

           

            _what r u doing sitting in the back, loser?  
            come sit with us_

The screen said from what looked like an iMessage groupchat. Seokjin not replying to the group chat hit the mute button on the side of his iPhone and kept it in his backpack.

 

Seokjin put one arm in the air and waved to the front in a _shoo_ way. Two heads sticking out from the front made disgusting but playful looks towards Seokjin and kept pointing to Jimin with confused looks in their faces. Seokjin just continued to _shoo_ them away signaling them to stop looking backwards and that he wasn’t going to sit with them.

 

            “Yoongi and Hoseok,” Seokjin finally put his arm down. “Blondie, like you. That’s Yoongi. Brunette is Hoseok.”

            “I guess I’m the new blondie now?” Jimin jokes. Seokjin lets out a little giggle.  
            “You’re just as short as Yoongi too,” Seokjin said. This wasn’t news to Jimin. People always made jokes about his height. He was used to it at this point and has learned to laugh about it too. Jimin was quite short and he enjoyed it, he was always the perfect height to lean his head on the chest or shoulder of his much taller boyfriend. He hasn’t been in a relationship since he got accepted to ISU. Jimin had to break up with his then-boyfriend in London, not wanting to even try with long distance relationships.

Prince, Jimin’s high school love. If you could even call it that, whom he left in London was his prom date though. And he _did_ look like a prince, Jimin recalls.

 

“Who’s your new friend?” a voice startled Jimin, tapping him on his shoulder.

“Hoseok…” Seokjin said. “This is Jimin. Aerospace engineering too.”

“Ah! So, you ditched us to be with your aerospace friend.” Hoseok jokes.

“Not cool. And you’re my roommate!” Yoongi exclaims sitting on the other end, beside Seokjin.

            “I’m Min Yoongi, by the way.” He said extending his arm for Jimin to shake. “Mechanical engineering.”

            Jimin felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to face back to the guy sitting beside him.

            “I’m Jung Hoseok. Electrical engineering.” he says, shaking Jimin’s hand. “You seem familiar.”

Another electrical engineer, seemed like everyone was in electrical engineering.

            “That’s what I thought too,” Jimin explains. “You do look familiar.”

            “Aren’t you Jungkook’s roomma–” Hoseok began.

            “No, I didn’t see you there.” Jimin interrupted knowing that this is the first time one of the loud laughing voice’s face. “But, I’ve seen you somewhere. Just not in the residence hall or anywhere near Jungkook or Namjoon.”

            Hoseok eyes squinted and he looked confused trying to recall where he’s seen Jimin before.

            “Maybe you just have that face,” Hoseok gave up.

            “Maybe…” Jimin said hesitantly, still trying to figure out where he’s seen Hoseok before.

            “I wouldn’t stress it too much, maybe it was a unicorn you saw.” Yoongi teases. Hoseok rolled his eyes before reaching out his arm towards Yoongi to give him a smack, almost knocking Jimin’s laptop off the table.

 

Throughout the lecture, Jimin and Seokjin was enclosed between Yoongi and Hoseok constantly bickering and making jokes laughing to themselves and passing notes like they were in high school. Jimin was actually surprised how they were still able to answer every question and solve every trial arithmetic problem the professor gave in just a few minutes before resuming to talking to each other.

 

Jimin could tell Seokjin was distracted with the noise Yoongi and Hoseok were making too but it seemed like he was used to it like he has learned to adapt to it occasionally smiling and cracking up at the two boys’ jokes. Unlike the two boys, Jimin needed to give all of his focus in studying and listening or else he gets sidetracked easily.

 

Jimin takes out his inhaler and takes a breathe off of it. Yoongi reaches out for his bag, revealing his blue inhaler and shaking it, smiling at Jimin but he didn’t use it.

            “Guess we’re not just twins with hair color but also weak lungs.” Yoongi jokes. “Asthma?” he asks as he puts back his inhaler.

            “Yeah, asthma.” Jimin says, taking another hit from his inhaler.

            “Nice pink inhaler,” Seokjin said.

            “My favorite color.” Jimin said, keeping his inhaler.  
            “Mine too.” Seokjin says while writing down more notes from the lecture.

* * *

Jungkook placed his plate and sat in between Namjoon and Taehyung. It was just the first day of classes, but he was already busy. Jungkook was determined to become president and his leadership skills from high school made him more than qualified. Both Namjoon and Taehyung were interested in leadership positions too and all of them had big pile of sticky notes scattered all over their notebooks, laptop cases, and backpacks.

Even Namjoon who was always organized had his notes all over the place. The three of them tried to tidy their bags and threw their notebooks in, not caring what would be crushed inside. All their stomachs growled at the same time. They felt tired from the long day sitting in classes, and its only lunch time. Most of their schedules lasted until 8 or 9pm at most because of the Research Program.

 _Research Program._ Fuck, they haven’t even been there yet they all felt so exhausted. Nervous, actually too. Even if they’ve prepared this since summer and got a head start, they were nervous for it. It’s rare for first year students to be a part of the Program and all upperclassmen they’ve met kept telling them that it was like hell with the pressure. The money they got was worth it and of course, it looked good in their portfolios but still, took a huge toll on them was all they heard about the program.

            “There they are!” Hoseok yelled from across the dining hall. Jungkook looked up, his smile disappearing from his face as soon as he saw his roommate with his friends walking towards them.

Hoseok and Yoongi sat by each other across from Namjoon, and Seokjin sitting beside Taehyung.

            “How was class?” Taehyung asked planting a peck on Seokjin’s pink cheeks, not noticing Jimin yet.

            “It was okay. I’m hungry,” Seokjin says setting his stuff on the floor as he motions over to Jimin.

            “Blondie!” Taehyung exclaims. “I told you we’ll end up being friends!”

            “I see you’ve met Jungkook’s roommate,” Namjoon says. Jimin just standing there not knowing where to sit down.

            “We have a couple of classes together. We invited him to have lunch with us since we have similar schedules,” Hoseok explained.

            Jungkook scoffs, feeling annoyed at seeing Jimin with his friend group. Yoongi notices Jungkook’s annoyed behavior knowing him all too well.

            “Hope you don’t mind, Kook.” Yoongi said winking, clearly to annoy Jungkook.

            “Whatever,” Jungkook says not looking up continuing to eat his food.

            “Are you just gonna stand there?” Taehyung asks staring at Jimin who still hasn’t said a word.

            “Um…” Jimin said, still not knowing where to sit. He felt out of place and unwelcomed. Taehyung kept a big smile on his face pushing away some of Seokjin’s stuff to make space for Jimin.

            “You can sit beside Seokjin if you want!” Taehyung says. Jimin finally places his backpack down and sat beside Seokjin.

            “Let’s all get food,” Seokjin says to Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin who just now arrived. Taehyung, Namjoon and Jungkook already eating.

Jimin remained seated.

            “Aren’t you hungry?” Seokjin asks Jimin, motioning him to stand up while Yoongi and Hoseok already rushed to get their food.

            “I am,” Jimin says taking out his packed lunch which contained a simple sandwich. “I have a bunch of allergies and I don’t know about the food here yet.”

            “You can’t just eat a sandwich. You need to fuel up!” Seokjin said grabbing Jimin’s wrist, “Here! I’ll come with you.”

            “No uh it’s o-oka–” Jimin stammers. Seokjin knew Jimin was shy and still uncomfortable with interacting with people and wanted to be there for him.

            “I’ll do the talking if you want me to. Just tell me what you’re allergic to and I’ll ask the chefs if it contains it, okay?” Seokjin reassures Jimin, as he pushed him towards the food bars to get some real food.

Taehyung smiles at his kind and supportive _complicated_ boyfriend.

            “What a savior,” Taehyung thought. Jungkook couldn’t believe what was happening and frankly, he felt disgusted with it. He thought Jimin acted like such a baby like he couldn’t even take care of himself and it annoyed him at how childlike Jimin was.

            “He has allergies, great.” Jungkook said. Jungkook thought he would end up being responsible again for someone and was tired of it. Tired of having to act mature and older than his age. Tired of looking out for people, all that weight on his shoulders at only 18 years old.

            “He’ll be alright, Kook. Give him time. He’s just new to the country. That’s all.” Namjoon said.

            Jungkook rolled his eyes.

            “Yeah, Kook. Don’t act so cold on him.” Taehyung said.

“At least, not yet.” Namjoon laughs and Taehyung shot him a look and rolled his eyes.

 

Yoongi, Hoseok, Seokjin, and Jimin came back with their plates full.

            “Let’s hope none of that has gluten,” Seokjin says nodding to Jimin as he sat in between Taehyung and Jimin.

            “Thank you, Seokjin.” Jimin says as he takes out his inhaler again.

Before he could use it, Yoongi signals and waves to him from across the table. Jimin raised his eyebrows, confused. Yoongi takes out his inhaler and shakes it keeping his eyes locked on Jimin.

            “Guys, watch this.” Yoongi said as both him and Jimin take a breathe off of their inhalers at the same time. “Asthma twins,” he says putting back his inhaler.

            “Hair twins too.” Hoseok says.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and Namjoon giggles.

            “Asthma losers,” Taehyung jokes. Yoongi throws a piece of diced carrot from his fried rice towards Taehyung, making Jungkook bulge.

           

Throughout the meal, everyone was loud. Occasionally making jokes and laughing. Jimin didn’t talk much unless he was spoken directly to. He was at the very end of the table and was mostly ignored, only Seokjin and Taehyung talking to him. Yoongi and Hoseok would look at his direction sometimes but kept their gazes towards Namjoon and Jungkook. Jimin still felt out of place and unwelcomed.

Jimin was sure that Namjoon and Jungkook didn’t even realize that they had mostly the same classes together as he always sat in the back and the two boys sat in front. He never realized how unsocial he was until meeting this group of friends who all seemed like so active and participated in a lot of organizations and was involved in groups.

Jimin couldn’t wait for the day to end and just lay in bed to rest and to study. Finally get some peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've created visuals and guide to aid for reading this fic;   
> https://twitter.com/ilsanjk/status/978475320360792064
> 
>  
> 
> i appreciate some feedback :) leave a comment.  
> or i'm opened to criticism; curiouscat.me/bbyvirgo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be aware of ** notes. warnings apply, and i've put indicators to where you can skip it if certain scenes make you uncomfortable.

The Research Program that everyone always talked about didn’t seem that bad. Jungkook was extremely smart and so was everyone. He didn’t struggle as much as the upperclassmen said he would. But, it did leave him being in the workshop for hours sometimes forgetting to eat his meals.

 

Electrical engineering is what Jungkook’s major was. As a first-year student, he was researching about the systemic engineering involved in motherboards in computers. Jungkook thought it was interesting and didn’t feel any pressure. He was able to handle the research project fine while balancing his regular classes.

Apart from his academics, he was part of LGBT Club, Korean Students Association and Engineering Society. All of which he had the ambition of being president someday. Jungkook also applied to become the freshmen representative for College of Engineering – Electrical Engineering Department, the only position he was eligible for as a first-year student. It was like being in Student Council during high school, except its university and it counts even more.

 

Jungkook recalls being the president of almost everything during high school. He loved leading people and he enjoyed it. He was extremely smart and put his intellect in to good use. Jungkook disliked lazy people and anyone who had no ambition or motivation in life. He was the type of person to never slack at anything and had it easy when it came to his studies. Jungkook was truly a top-tier student and he plans on keeping that perfect track record until he graduates university.

 

Jimin was the complete opposite, more of a member than a leader. To Jungkook, it seemed like Jimin was lazy and didn’t care about his life or education, but this is where he was wrong and didn’t understand Jimin’s mindset. Jimin would rather prefer not to have any spotlight on him, he didn’t want any glory on him, and didn’t like being the center of attention. He was completely okay with that and never felt bad about it. Jimin wasn’t stupid, he is as smart. If not, smarter than Jungkook. He would just rather keep to himself and he was a bit slow compared to Jungkook, who would have his homework done quick. Jimin, who needed hours and hours studying before his brain processes it compared to Jungkook, who just needed to scan the textbook as the info-processing part of his brain was pretty quick.

 

**It has been weeks since classes started.**

 

Hoseok and Yoongi continued sitting at the back with Jimin and Seokjin. Calculus, the class they all shared together. By this time, Jimin was getting used to the slight noises that Hoseok and Yoongi made. It was still a distraction to him during lecture, but it didn’t keep him from paying attention to the professor anymore like it did the first few days.

            “Why don’t you ever raise your hand when you clearly know the answer?” Hoseok would always ask Jimin whenever he’d scribble the answers in his scratch paper.

            “I’m scared it might be wrong. So, I just write it down,” Jimin would repeatedly reply. But, his answers were never wrong.

            “I think you just need some confidence boost, man.” Hoseok says patting his back getting a crooked smile from Jimin.

 

First exams of the year were starting soon and as each day passed, Jimin felt stressed. While, Jungkook remained calm as if it was just a regular day but coming back later and later each night and the noise, waking Jimin up.

 

Jimin wasn’t getting much sleep as Jungkook ends up coming back to their dorm room at 3am while Jimin has been asleep since 8 or 9pm, soon as he gets back from the library. Jimin was almost never able to stay in the comfort of his own room to study as Namjoon next door would make so much noise, having Yoongi or Hoseok over almost every night.

 

Jungkook would always bring over his friends from LGBT Club, KSA, Engineering Society, holding meetings in their room. All those eyes staring at him as soon as Jimin walked through the door, making him feel uncomfortable and leaving no choice but to leave and retreat to the library. Jungkook never made him leave but he felt like he had to as Jimin always felt like he was invading something that he’s not a part of.

 

            “Is it okay if I bring them over?” Jungkook would text Jimin.

            “Ok,” was always Jimin’s reply to Jungkook’s request.

The truth was Jungkook having so many people over almost every day in between classes bothered him but, he could never bring himself to tell anything or complain to his own roommate. Jimin wanted to nap in his own bed for a few hours before heading to his next class but he couldn’t. Not with all that people. He just chose to keep it in, not wanting to be a bother to his roommate who he can feel already disliked him.

 

When Jungkook didn’t have anyone over, Jimin just stayed in his room all day never leaving unless going to class. He left the eaten pizza box, unwashed dishes, and used pans on his desk.

            “Disgusting,” Jungkook said when he entered the room carrying a lot of papers. Jimin laying on his bed, reading and studying. Jungkook could smell the pizza and stench of Jimin’s unwashed dishes sitting on his desk. He grabbed the Febreeze spray and sprayed vigorously.

            “There’s no smell,” Jimin says coughing from the aerosols.

            “What? You can’t smell your own stench?” Jungkook asks spraying more.

            “Please stop with the spray. I have weak l–” Jimin coughs, “lungs.”

Jungkook climbed Jimin’s loft.

            “Then, don’t be disgusting. Not only are you lazy but you’re a pigsty.” Jungkook, a clean freak barked on Jimin’s face.

            “I’m not lazy.” Jimin says. “You just work too much.”

             “You need to get outside more. You being here all day. The atmosphere disgusts me and you ruin my mood,” Jungkook says.

            “What is it to you?” Jimin asks, “Like you said, you’re my roommate. Not my dad.”

Jungkook steps off the ladder from Jimin’s lofted bed, leaving once again and slamming the door loudly.

What Jungkook said registered in Jimin’s head and he immediately tidied his stuff below. Threw away the old pizza box and went to the common room to wash his dirty dishes and pans. Maybe Jungkook was right, there was probably a smell already, but he wasn’t able to pick it up because of how long he’s been in the room.

Jimin propped the door open with a wedge to let whatever smell Jungkook was talking about and let the aerosol smell that was making Jimin cough out the room.

* * *

Every weekend, Jungkook would disappear like he did the first day they met. Jimin had no idea where he went but he made sure that his side of the room would be clean when Jungkook comes back to keep him from barking orders at him.

Jimin thought Jungkook was kind of bossy. Actually, not kind of. _Really_ bossy.

 

Jungkook got mad at Jimin once for having drops of pee on the toilet seat. Or that time when, Jimin left the bathroom floor soaking wet or when Jungkook scolded him for not picking up his loose hair from the shower drain. Jungkook really had the nerve to say that he was just his roommate, not his dad but he really acted like one.

 

Jimin was used to have their house butler clean everything but this time he didn’t have his parents, sister, or butler clean up after his mess. Jungkook may only have been 18 years old but he acted grown and seemed like he had life figured out. Jimin really didn’t. He was still learning and occasionally called his mom, not knowing how to do his own laundry. The only adult thing Jimin knew how to do was drive and cook.

He was still very much dependent on his parents and siblings, a true baby indeed. But Jimin was willing to learn and change and step out of his comfort zone just so he wouldn’t be such a bother to his roommate.

 

Jungkook may not show it but Jimin could tell how stressed Jungkook was even if he hid it. With all the number of things Jungkook did, Jimin wasn’t surprised that he’d be stressed. He was his roommate after all. He can tell through Jungkook’s dark circles around his eyes and messy hair.

 

Jimin grew curious and more curious as to where Jungkook would disappear to every weekend and coming home looking like death, as if he went to hell and back. He was so good at hiding his stress and appearing calm.

“ _Where would Jungkook go that suddenly his fake calm persona wore off?_ ” Jimin thought. He really didn’t want to be nosy but couldn’t help but be curious.

Especially that night when Jungkook sounded like he threw his phone against the wall and started crying faintly. Jimin pretending to be asleep. It took all of Jimin’s might to continue facing the wall and not peek below from what Jungkook was doing.

 

**Sunday.**

Tonight, Jimin planned on waiting for Jungkook to ask him what was wrong.

            “ _Maybe if he understood his roommate better, Jungkook would be nicer to him_.” He thought. Jimin didn’t hate Jungkook at all, he hated the noise Jungkook made and how bossy he was but not Jungkook himself. Jimin wasn’t a hateful person, he was too nice to everyone. A person has to be super extremely shitty for Jimin to hate.

Jimin knew Jungkook wasn’t a super extremely shitty person. Instead, just a person with super extremely shitty problems. Jimin wanted to understand his roommate and get along with him.

 

Jimin always felt lucky he didn’t have any problems to deal with at home, and he figured that may be the case with Jungkook as it is with most teens their age. He just wanted to help. Jimin wouldn’t be able to relate or understand the problem, but he still wanted to try his best to at least be considered as Jungkook’s friend.

            “It always starts at home,” his dad would remind him. For one school year, this dorm room is him & Jungkook’s _home_ and Jimin wanted Jungkook and himself to be as comfortable with each other as possible. At least until the school year ends.

 

* * *

_**warning: taejin smut is the following paragraph. if uncomfortable, please skip ahead. you will find indicated note where to continue reading.**_

 

“You couldn’t even keep your hands off me earlier,” Seokjin’s breath warm against Taehyung’s ears.

            “Seokjin,” Taehyung moans as Seokjin continues to lick his neck. “I swear, if your roommate Yoongi walks in.”

Seokjin ignored this and continued to kiss Taehyung’s neck, grabbing him by the ass and making him sit on his lap.

            “Seokjin…” Taehyung continued to moan as Seokjin smacked his right ass cheek while grabbing his left cheek. “SEOKJIN!” Taehyung yelled.

Taehyung’s lips buried deep against Seokjin’s lips even more biting his lower lip as he gradually deepends the kiss. Seokjin slowly moved his hands from Taehyung’s ass cheeks removing his shirt, messing up Taehyung’s hair.

Seokjin stared at Taehyung’s messy brown hair as he ran his fingers through it.

            “I wanna fuck you,” Seokjin says under his breath. Taehyung smirked leaning in to kiss Seokjin more.

Taehyung pulled away from the kiss, removing Seokjin’s shirt while planting letting his lips touch Seokjin’s smooth neck planting hickeys on it, marking his territory.

            “Mine,” Taehyung softly moans as he sucks on the skin of Seokjin’s neck turning each spot purple as he blocks the blood flow from it.  

Taehyung pushes Seokjin, making him lay down on the bed. Taehyung still sitting upwards on Seokjin’s lap. He removes his own pants and Seokjin’s leaving only their boxers.

Seokjin tries to sit back up but Taehyung pushes him back down, keeping his palms between Seokjin’s chest.

 

Taehyung spreads his legs wider in between Seokjin’s legs, the tip of their big hard dicks grinding. Seokjin throws his head back as he holds on to Taehyung’s hips, guiding him.

            “Dry,” Seokjin manages to get out trying to reach him and Taehyung’s boxers to remove it but Taehyung stopped his hand.

            “Keep it that way. I like it dry.” Taehyung says.

            “Tease.” Seokjin said as Taehyung smirked.

 _Dry humping_.

Taehyung began to slip his own hand inside Seokjin’s boxers grabbing his almost hard dick, now getting bigger and bigger while still grinding on him. Taehyung gradually increasing the speed as he gave Seokjin a handjob.

Seokjin’s moans filled the room, their bodies heating up.

Taehyung takes his hand back up finally taking off Seokjin’s boxers and throwing it to the side, then placing both of his hands on Seokjin’s chest. The cloth of his boxers still grinding against Seokjin’s exposed cock.

 

Taehyung licks the bottom of his right palm until every tip of his finger before grabbing Seokjin’s dick again, motioning up and down.

            “T-taehyung,” Seokjin moans feeling Taehyung’s warm wet hand feeling every inch of him.

            “Touch me, please.” Taehyung pleaded. With this, Seokjin reaches one hand and grabbed Taehyung’s cock. His other hand feeling up his back and examining Taehyung’s shoulder blades.

Seokjin sits back up, Taehyung finally letting him as he continued to grind on him. Their lips against each other again and Seokjin inserts his tongue inside Taehyung’s mouth. Taehyung’s lips grabbing Seokjin’s tongue and sucks on it.

 

Moans filled their room. Seokjin finally can’t contain himself.

            “Enough with the teasing,” Seokjin said standing up throwing Taehyung to the floor.

Taehyung bit his lip as he laid down on the floor looking up at Seokjin before kneeling, beginning to feel up Seokjin’s thighs and licking his lips.

            “Tae–” Seokjin began but before he could finish, Taehyung has already swallowed his dick in his mouth. Taehyung bobbing his head back and forth, saliva dripping down his lips.

Seokjin wiping Taehyung’s saliva off his lips and licking it with his fingers. His hands finding its own way to Taehyung’s cheeks cupping it as he pushed Taehyung’s face even deeper with his dick.

Taehyung tapped on the side of Seokjin’s leg signaling he was about to gag but Seokjin didn’t let go of his face. Forcing him to swallow everything not letting go, until he heard Taehyung gag spreading his saliva everywhere dripping on his dick.

Seokjin let go of Taehyung and grabbed him as fell to the floor, pushing Taehyung against the wall. His back turned. Taehyung’s shoulder blades were exposed, sticking out.

 

Seokjin began kissing his neck and Taehyung’s knees grew weaker by the minute, craving Seokjin.

            “Please,” Taehyung pleaded. Seokjin ignoring him again continuing to kiss all over his back and grabbing his ass cheek and slapping it as hard as he can.

            “SEOKJIN PLEASE,” Taehyung yelled. Seokjin continued to ignore him while taking the tip of his dick, teasing Taehyung’s ass.

Taehyung tried to turn around to do it himself but Seokjin held him tight. Seokjin took the lube and spread it on his hard dick with one hand while smacking Taehyung’s ass preparing it.

            “Yes,” Taehyung moans. “Fuck me hard.”

Seokjin hugs Taehyung with one hand as his dick enters his asshole making Taehyung’s head throw back against his shoulders. Seokjin licking Taehyung’s cheek as he engulfed him with his hug. 

            “Yes, Seokjin.” Taehyung’s moans getting louder. Seokjin grabbed Taehyung’s neck almost choking him as he thrusts even deeper. His other hand taking Taehyung’s dick, giving him a handjob.

Their hot breaths and moaning filled the room.

 

The doorknob suddenly wobbled but neither of them noticed as they were lost inside each other. Yoongi opened the door slightly just enough for him to get inside and locked the door again, putting back his key in his pocket and grabbing his inhaler taking a breathe.

 

Yoongi turned around, making him drop his coffee at the sight of his roommate and Taehyung fucking against the wall. Neither of them noticed Yoongi as their moans continued to fill the room.

 

Yoongi, shocked and unable to move remained standing still watching as Seokjin penetrated Taehyung behind. Yoongi felt his dick grow in his pants but before he could touch himself, Seokjin finally noticed him.

            “Hey roommate,” he whispered. “Wanna join?”

Taehyung’s moans getting louder but Seokjin put his palm over Taehyung’s mouth.

 

Yoongi couldn’t feel his legs and began searching for his key again before quickly exiting the room and locking it. He leaned against the door and couldn’t believe what he just saw. Much less, couldn’t believe that he got a boner from it. Yoongi takes a breathe off of his inhaler again then took out his phone.

 

            “ _Hey, you busy?_ ” Yoongi texts to his contact, Jung Hoseok.

* * *

** _continue reading here**_

 

The door finally opened.

            “This is it,” Jimin thought to himself hiding under his blanket. The lights remained turned off, Jungkook not bothering to open any. Not even his lampshade.

 

It was raining. Thunder sounds filled the room just as Jimin reached out his hand to turn on the lights. Jungkook immediately turning around, looking at Jimin. He was dripping wet, his clothes soaked like he walked under the rain.

            “Why are you–” Jimin managed to get out, staring at Jungkook’s wet clothes and what seemed like a scratch across his cheek.

            “Why the fuck are you awake?” Jungkook said coldly looking up at Jimin from his lofted bed, staring.

Jimin scoffs and rolled his eyes taking his blanket off of him and climbing down to face the taller boy.

            “You idiot!” Jimin raised his voice a bit from his normally low voice. “You’re the one who keeps me awake every night before school waking me up!”

Jungkook didn’t say anything. He didn’t realize he would always wake his roommate up, he thought Jimin was asleep and tried his best to not make any noises.

            “Where do you go every weekend!” Jimin finally demanded unable to suppress any longer.

            “That’s none of your fucking business.” Jungkook said removing his soaked hoodie and shirt, stripping in front of Jimin.

            “It is.” Jimin demanded. “If you’re going to be nosy about my life, then I’m going to be nosy back! You boss me around all the time and push me like I’m a child.”

            “Because you are. I got a child for a roommate,” Jungkook said drying himself up.

             “Tell me where you were. I don’t want you dying or something and the police questioning me.” Jimin said.

            “Dying?” Jungkook laughs climbing his bed. “You’re fucking crazy, dude.”

Jimin rolled his eyes as Jungkook positioned himself getting ready to sleep.

            “This asshole really won’t tell where he disappears to every weekend and come back feeling like death, bringing such a negative atmosphere in this room.” Jimin thought.

 

Jimin climbed Jungkook’s lofted bed and pulled away his blankets.

            “What the fuck!” Jungkook yelled sitting up and hitting his head on the ceiling.

Jimin laughed as Jungkook massaged his head.

            “You deserved that,” Jimin said. “Now, tell me where you we–”

 

Jungkook pushed Jimin off with his feet, Jimin outbalancing and falling against Jungkook’s closet.

            “Bloody fucking twat!” Jimin said, his british accent strong hitting his head. “I could’ve died!”

            “Don’t be such a princess,” Jungkook says mocking Jimin’s british accent. “Or maybe you are a princess. Fucking Barbie fan.”

 

Jimin’s cheeks flushed. Jungkook saw his Barbie DVD collections.

            “That’s my sisters,” Jimin says.

            “Whatever, pussy.” Jungkook laughs pulling back his blanket over him.

            “Cunt.” Jimin whispered.

Jungkook ignored this and faced the wall away from Jimin while scrolling through his phone.

 

Jimin’s phone rang receiving a text message. His face brightened up thinking it was his family checking in.

            “ _Turn off the lights, Barbie bitch._ ” The text read. It was Jungkook.

            “Yeah, real funny.” Jimin said, setting his phone back on his desk.

 

Jungkook’s laugh was faint.

 

            “Just so you know, if you get in trouble for some druggy shit you do or something. The police better not be questioning me just because we’re roommates.” Jimin said, judgeful of his tone.

            “Druggy shit?” Jungkook thought, “What does this bitch think I do every weekend?”

Jimin gave up and climbed his loft, tidying his bed and fluffing his pillow.

            “I don’t know why you hate me so much. I didn’t do anything to you,” Jimin said. “Just so you know, I don’t hate you. I just wish you didn’t take it out on me.” He finally let out.

 

Jungkook turning his head, facing Jimin and they locked eyes. Jungkook hated that Jimin was being so nice to him. He didn’t realize that he was hurting Jimin. He never said anything to him or even complained about the noises. What was he supposed to do? Read Jimin’s mind? It’s what Jungkook hated with most people. They weren’t honest and upfront.

 

            “Goodnight, I guess.” Jimin said turning off the lights.

            “Goodnight,” Jungkook whispered facing the wall again surprising Jimin that his cold roommate finally replied to him.

 

It was the first time they said goodnight to each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've created visuals and guide to aid for reading this fic;   
> https://twitter.com/ilsanjk/status/978475320360792064
> 
>  
> 
> i appreciate some feedback :) leave a comment.  
> or i'm opened to criticism; curiouscat.me/bbyvirgo


	5. Chapter 5

Exams were next week. Jimin feeling the stress growing now more than ever. Jungkook still remained calm despite having most of his study time for his regular classes being taken up by the Research Program. He was prepared to take his exams, he was actually excited. It was his first ever university exams and Jungkook was confident that he was going to ace every single one of it.

As Jungkook grew more and more excited, Jimin felt more and more stressed with each passing day. As exams slowly approached, Jimin was relieved that the noise was slowly fading coming from Namjoon’s room. Lesser and lesser did Yoongi and Hoseok visited Namjoon.

 

Besides Jimin giving all of his focus in class and studying by himself, he also attended every study review his professors set up. One of his professors starting to recognize his face for being in every review session, even though he never made a memorable impression in any of his classes because of how he always sat in the back. Jimin was more than a good student, he aced all his tests and finished everything way ahead on time. He disliked putting pressure on himself causing him to finish all of his work early.

            “If you just listen during class, you wouldn’t have to study so much. Just scan the book.” Jungkook would say to Jimin noticing at how stressed Jimin was, his books scattered messily all over his desk.   

            “I need to focus.” Jimin said, frantically scanning through his notes and scratch paper.

            “What you need to do is relax,” Jungkook said while simply reading through his notes and solving math problems he found online. “You won’t get much done if you don’t ease your mind.”

            “Please be quiet.” Jimin says, solving his problems and doing practice exams.

The room fell silent. The only thing that can be heard was Jimin’s heavy breathing and the simple page turning from Jungkook’s book.

 

Jimin started spending more time in his room ever since that night Jungkook realized that the noise bothered Jimin.

            “Maybe we can have our meeting in the common room instead.” Jungkook suggested quietly when his friends from the LGBT Club arrived. Jimin on his lofted bed, pretending to be asleep.

            “Let’s just go to Yoongi & Seokjin’s room at the 4th floor,” Jimin once heard Jungkook say when everyone was gathered in Namjoon’s room.

 

Jungkook and Jimin still ignored each other most of the time but they were making progress. Jimin finally tidying up and learning to pick up after himself, making sure to wipe the toilet seat after using it. Jungkook having less people over during the weekdays especially when Jimin was about to take a quick power nap.

The biggest progress, Jimin finally slowly getting comfortable. He didn’t lock himself in their room as much as he did before. Sometimes going to the common room to join the Eaton Residence Hall’s games playing Monopoly, Scrabble and other fun board games.

 

Jimin joining Seokjin & Hoseok studying at the library.

            “You’re amazing,” Hoseok would always compliment Jimin when he was able to explain and put into simple words what their professor made it sound so complicated.

            “I don’t know why you’re still studying so hard. You’ll ace this.” Hoseok said.

Jimin smiled feeling flustered, unsure of what to say.

            “Thank you,” Jimin says.

            “Right Jimin. You shouldn’t even be here, you’re too smart for us.” Seokjin joked.

Jimin gulped, his smile quickly disappearing from his face as he blinked staring blankly at Seokjin.

Seokjin quickly took back what he said, smirking and putting his hand on Jimin’s shoulder.

            “Relax, I was just messing with you.” Seokjin says.

            “Breathe a little, dude.” Hoseok said. Jimin gives him a crooked smile as he takes out his inhaler but not using it.

            “I guess you can say that I do…breathe little.” Jimin jokes pointing to his inhaler.

 

Hoseok and Seokjin laughed causing the surrounding students to shush them.

            “See? That wasn’t as hard now, was it?” Hoseok said. “You’re pretty funny.”

            “Just gotta learn how to loosen up.” Seokjin says still a bit cracked up from Jimin’s joke.

The feeling Jimin felt about being called funny made him feel like he was worthwhile, at least for a second. Around them, he didn’t feel worthless or boring.

Jimin was slowly adjusting to the new country and getting more comfortable with every passing day.

 

Jungkook found himself joining more and more clubs for extra co-corricular activity in addition to his academics and Research Program. But what he was most excited for was participating in Pride Week, which he was helping the president of the LGBT Club organize.

            “I have a Korean roommate,” Jungkook said in one of the KSA meetings. “I’ll see what I can do. Maybe I can convince him to join or something.”

Jungkook wanted to look good for the president of Korean Students Association by recruiting members and having people join as much as he can. He did this with every club he was a part of, even recruiting Taehyung and Seokjin to join LGBT Club although they missed most of the meetings.

 

            “You should really join KSA,” Jungkook tells Jimin.

            “I’m still thinking about it.” Jimin said hesitantly still busy studying and sharpening his pencil.

            “You don’t have to talk in meetings, you know. Being a part of it, you can use the place to study and have some quiet space. Free coffee and food too every visit,” Jungkook said.

Jimin massaged his temples while trying to solve more problems as he can.

            “I’ll think about it,” he says.

 

Jungkook really didn’t understand as to why Jimin stressed himself way more than he needed to to prepare for exams. As first year students, they had almost the same classes and Jungkook can see that Jimin’s answers are always right with just the first try of solving the given problems. This didn’t satisfy Jimin as he would continue to do another set of the same problems, before moving on to another.

            “You’re really not going to achieve anything if you continue to stress like that.” Jungkook would always remind his own roommate when Jimin would throw around his tools in frustration and scratching his head.

Jimin just wasn’t confident in himself and didn’t trust his own mind to know enough that he’ll ace his exams.

* * *

**Saturday afternoon.**

Exams was in 2 days. Jimin couldn’t breathe and felt even more stressed.

            “Loosen up,” “Don’t worry about it,” “You can do it!” “You’re perfect,” are the 2 to 3 words Jimin has been repeatedly hearing. From his roommate, Hoseok, Yoongi, his parents and even his professors who all told him that he was going to do great in the exams as he kept attending all review sessions for every class.

 

Jimin was tired of hearing all of it. They thought it helped him to be less stressed, but it just put more pressure on him. He always felt like people had such high expectations of him when it comes to studies and sometimes, he wasn’t sure if he could ever live up to those expectations. Jimin didn’t want to disappoint his professors who all thought he was such a good student, or his parents who always praised him for being so intelligent.

 

What if thoughts took over Jimin’s mind picturing every scene about how everything could go wrong, and it scared him.

            “Loosen up,” voices echoed throughout Jimin’s head. Jimin kept massaging his temples, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for exams in a few days. He thought he needed more time. If he didn’t stop stressing, Jimin thought he’d end up having a mental block during exam day. He needed to loosen up and relax, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

 

            “Hey, Jimin.” Jungkook says quietly careful not to distract Jimin.

The boy didn’t say anything and walked towards his closet digging up something from his boxers. Jimin may have rarely talked but he wasn’t rude. If he was spoken directly to, he would always reply but not this time, ignoring Jungkook all of his attention focused on his hidden key under the pile of his boxers.

            “So, um. We’re going to a party tonight at a frat house nearby. Wanna maybe–” Jungkook says while looking at Jimin confused at what he was trying to reach for in his desk drawer.

            “Uh, come?” Jungkook asks.

            “I–” Jimin stammers while grabbing the bottle from his drawer and quickly hiding it in his backpack hoping Jungkook didn’t get a glimpse of it.

Jimin tightly shut his locked drawer and didn’t return the key under his boxers, slipping it in his pocket and grabbing his inhaler taking a very deep breath before clicking his inhaler to take a big breathe off of it.

            “Is that a…” Jungkook began pointing to Jimin’s backpack but before he could finish Jimin stormed out of the room, shutting the door on Jungkook loudly.

 

            “ _so is the boy coming_ ,” Namjoon texted in their groupchat.

            “ _I don’t think he’s the type to get drunk.”_ Taehyung replies.

            “ _idk…i didn’t get to ask.”_ Jungkook says in the groupchat.

* * *

 

            “He’s so weird,” Jungkook said while taking out his laptop to study with Namjoon and Hoseok.  
           “This is why I didn’t want a roommate.” Namjoon said feeling relieved of being in a solo room.  
           “Just give him a chance,” Hoseok began. “Seokjin was like this once. Takes a while for him to get used to it.”  
           “Pretty sure he had a bottle of alcohol hidden in his bag when he took off like that.” Jungkook worriedly says, scared of being caught by the Residence Hall Directors.  
  
The Residence Hall Directors were either appointed 3rd or 4th year students to make sure the students behaved and didn’t do anything illegal inside the residence halls. It was just mostly freshmen and sophomore who lived in the residence halls in-campus while upperclassmen either bought houses near the university or rented an apartment.  
Most of them were only 18 years old or turning 19 soon still not legal to drink alcohol. Of course, that never stopped some of the students who would occasionally get drunk especially during the weekends. It was the Directors jobs to make sure no underage student was under the influence. If they get caught, the university police would have to be involved and they’d be sent to the community precinct for a few weeks for correction. Still, it would look bad on their portfolios for when they graduate and get a job.  
  
Everything counted and mattered in university. This was serious.  
           “I think he looks clumsy as fuck. He’s gonna get caught,” Namjoon laughs recalling the time Jimin almost ate an almond that Namjoon offered to him forgetting that he was allergic to it before spitting it out and hurriedly gave himself allergy shots before Jimin started to swell up.  
   
Hoseok smacks Namjoon’s leg.  
  
           “Kid has got so much allergies, I don’t blame him if he forgets.” Hoseok said flipping through his textbook.  
           “Glad I heard about the frat party. Much needed time off before exams start this Monday,” Jungkook says changing the subject not wanting to talk about Jimin.  
            "Our first college party as college students!" Hoseok exclaimed.  
            "Let's just hope that we don't get caught," Namjoon said.  
            "As long as we don't puke around in the hallways when we get back, we should be safe." Jungkook says opening a beer can that Namjoon has hidden.  
            "Residence Hall Directors don't snoop around our stuff, do they?" Namjoon asks handing a beer can to Hoseok.  
            "Nah," Jungkook says.  
            "I can't even have this." Hoseok said pointing to his beer can on his hand.  
"I don't know if I can trust my roommate. He seems like he'll snitch."  
Jungkook laughs, recalling at how Jimin quickly hid his alcohol bottle as if thinking he'll snitch.

* * *

**It was almost midnight.**

Jungkook was getting ready to go to the party when he noticed Jimin still wasn't back. It was the weekend and Jimin normally stayed in their room all day.  
            " _Where are you_ -" Jungkook began to text. He remembered that the library was opened 24/7 during exam week. Jungkook stopped texting and kept his phone back in his pocket, not thinking much about it.

  
A knock on the door interrupted Jungkook's thoughts.  
            "Hey! You ready?" Taehyung asks opening the door.  
            "Is Jimin coming?" Seokjin asks, peeking behind Namjoon's shoulders scanning the room.  
            "I don't even know where he is." Jungkook said grabbing his keys.  
            "Probably at the library." Namjoon replies.  
            "Yeah, that's what I thought." Jungkook said.

* * *

**2:30am**

           "That party was lame," Jungkook thought.  
Taehyung and Seokjin made out the whole time while Hoseok got an offer from the members of the frat house to join them.

Jungkook washed his face and brushed his teeth to get the smell of alcohol out from his breath. He scanned the room, Jimin still wasn't back. He felt uneasy like he had some sort of responsibility over Jimin just because he was his roommate, now understanding what Jimin felt when he'd be out late not telling Jimin where he was.  
           "What a nerd," he thought, thinking Jimin was in the library.

Jungkook changed his clothes and put on his pajamas, getting ready for bed. He took his textbooks and threw it above his head, landing on his bed to read over one last time before the big exams in Monday. He didn't drink or eat much at the party and felt his stomach grumble.  
He opened one of his ramen cups from his drawer and a mug to heat water in to use the microwave at the common room.  
           "I wonder where Jimin is," he thought as he opened the door with one hand, the other holding his mug filled with warm water.

           "Kooooooooooooookie!" Jimin yells as he fell leaning against the door when Jungkook opened it, falling right on Jungkook's arms and knocking off his mug spilling water all over Jimin.  
           "What the fuck?" Jungkook said grabbing Jimin by the shoulders taking him off of him.  
           "Kooookieee!" Jimin yells again, his breath smelling of strong alcohol and Jungkook full of disgust.  
Jungkook notices the almost finished glass bottle on Jimin's hand and quickly closed the door.  
           "Koooooooookieeeeee!" Jimin yells now at a more high-pitched tone.  
           "Shhh! Are you fucking serious?" Jungkook said pushing Jimin, making him sit down on his chair and grabbing the bottle off of Jimin's already loose grip.  
           "You can haaaveee itttt." Jimin says. Jungkook twists off the cap and smells it, his eyes widening recognizing the smell of strong bourbon.  
           "Did you fucking drink all of this?" Jungkook furiously said holding up the quarter empty bottle.  
Jimin stands up and laughs.  
           "Nice peee-jayyyyyys," Jimin yells. "I have similar one but its Hellloooo Kiitttyyy-"  
Jungkook puts his palm over Jimin's mouth.  
            “How did you not get fucking caught? Walking around the halls with this big ass bottle! You’re gonna get us BOTH in trouble.” Jungkook says quietly, placing the bottle on the floor.

Jimin grabbed the taller boy cupping his roommate’s cheeks and noticing him wobble, not able to stand up still.  
            “You’re dru–” Jimin began.  
            “Shhhh! Oh my god.” Jungkook whispers. “Quiet down.”  
Jimin laughs.  
            “Do you like me now huh, Kookie?” Jimin says.

Like most drunk people, Jimin got louder and loosened up while drunk. He had no control over it and was acting like a completely different person. Drunk Jimin was the opposite of his normal personality, the personality Jimin wished he had.  
Jungkook pushes Jimin again, taking his grip off his face. The impact of his push making Jimin’s chair weight unbalance, Jimin falling on his back.  
            “Your breath fucking stinks,” Jungkook says with disgust on his face.  
            “Mmmmm, let me guess…I disgust you. You hate me. I’m boring. I’m lame. I’m a loser who has no friends. I’m everything you hate. Well guess what, Jeon Jeongguk! I hate me too. Sorry for being boring. I know that you think that, as if I already don’t know myself.” Jimin poured out.  
Jungkook just stood, staring at Jimin.  
            “I fucking suck, alright? I’m worthless.”  
Jungkook was about to say something but before any words left his mouth, Jimin blew up his cheeks and put his own hand over his mouth.

            “What the hell are you doing?” Jungkook exclaims frantically searching for a cup, bowl, or some sort. “Jimin not here!”  
But before he could help Jimin to the bathroom, he started puking all over the room, loudly making sounds at every puke.  
            “Jimin, oh god.” Jungkook panics, worried that the Residence Hall Directors might hear them and catch them.  
Jimin continues puking, his eyes getting watery. His vomit yellow with a mixture of green and it was bubbly.  
The room began to smell of vomit and both Jungkook and Jimin sweating. Jimin fell to his knees, clasping his stomach as he continued to puke. Jungkook not knowing what to do.

Jungkook quickly dialed Namjoon. No answer.  
Hoseok. No answer.  
Yoongi. No answer.  
Taehyung. No answer.  
Seokjin. No answer.  
Jimin started to turn pale, his lips turning drier by the minute.  
            “Jimin,” Jungkook says walking towards him avoiding the big pool of vomit separating them, tapping Jimin’s back.  
Jimin didn’t answer, just continued to vomit. His blonde hair messy.  
            “Jimin, you drank too much.” Jungkook says trying to get Jimin up to go vomit in the bathroom instead.

Jungkook’s phone rang.  
            “Seokjin! Oh my god…Seokjin–” Jungkook tried to catch his breath.  
            “Jungkook, its 3am. What do you want?” it was Yoongi.  
            “Yoongi– Jimin, he’s–” Jungkook said.  
            “What’s wrong?”  
            “He started puking. He won’t stop, he’s so pale. Yoongi, I think there’s blood in his vomit.” Jungkook said while peeking in the bathroom, Jimin now laying down.  
            “Call the ambulance,” Yoongi says as he yawned.  
            “No,” Jungkook said.  
            “What the fuck? Jungkook you have to ca–” Jungkook hung up walking towards Jimin laying still spread on the bathroom floor finally stopped vomiting.

            “Yo…are you breathing?” Jungkook said, poking Jimin on his neck feeling for a pulse.  
            “Mm…” Jimin says smiling. “Kookie, you’re kinda cute.”  
Jungkook rolls his eyes.  
            “Get up.” Jungkook says helping Jimin on his feet, guiding him back to the room and sitting him down on his own chair as Jimin’s was full of vomit. Jimin starting to feel faint threw his head on Jungkook’s desk.  
            “Don’t puke there,” Jungkook tells Jimin as he digs for a fresh t-shirt and comfortable shorts in Jimin’s closet.  
            “Kookie, why do you hate me?” Jimin asks faintly.  
Jungkook ignoring his question, soaking a small towel in warm water from the sink.  
            “Here, put this on.” Jungkook hands Jimin’s clothes to him.  
Jimin didn’t move but continued to stare at Jungkook.  
Jungkook sighs, taking Jimin’s wrist helping him stand up and removing his stained clothes.  
            “I’m FAT,” Jimin says revealing his belly when Jungkook removed his vomit-filled shirt throwing it to the side.  
Jungkook didn’t say anything except help Jimin off his clothes.  
            “Wipe yourself,” Jungkook hands the warm towel to Jimin.  
Jimin wipes himself lightly, only wearing his boxers.  
            “You’re gonna have to…uh, wipe harder.” Jungkook says holding Jimin’s hand, pressing the damp warm towel against Jimin’s skin harder.  
            “Get dressed already.” Jungkook orders, but all Jimin did was sit back down.  
Jungkook sighs deeply, wiping some puke off of Jimin’s messy blonde hair before putting on one of Jimin’s clean shirt.  
            “You’re gonna have to put your own shorts, I still have to clean up your mess before it smells even more and spread virus.” Jungkook says. “I’m gonna get a mop. I’ll be back and please don’t yell.”  
Jimin sniffs laying his head back down on Jungkook’s desk closing his eyes.

It only seemed like a few seconds to Jimin when Jungkook woke him back up, the floor already clean.  
            “Sleep in your bed. Come on,” Jungkook said guiding Jimin to his bed helping him climb his loft.  
Jimin still looked pale, his lips now cracked. Jungkook stayed standing on one of the steps of Jimin’s loft, feeling his forehead for his body temperature.  
Jungkook wanted to call the hospital but he knows that he couldn’t or else both of them would face consequences for underage drinking. Jimin, especially who has overworked himself so hard preparing for exams. Jungkook couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault, Jimin starting to fall asleep as his body temperature rises.

Jungkook went back to the common room again, making the ramen cup he was going to eat but instead feed to Jimin and heating up a hot pack. It was 4am and he dropped by Namjoon’s room to ‘borrow’ his humidifier careful not to make any noises avoiding waking Namjoon up. He figured that it was too dry in their room and Jimin needed to breathe.

            “Drink this, stay rehydrated.” Jungkook says reaching up handing Jimin a blue Gatorade and hot pack. Jimin didn’t move.  
            “Jimin,” Jungkook says.  
            “Jimin.” No response.  
Jungkook climbs Jimin’s loft again and wakes Jimin up.  
            “Jimin, we can’t call the hospital. You have to drink this,” helping Jimin up to drink Gatorade while placing the hot pack on his forehead.  
Jimin’s stomach muscles hurt from puking too much, it was hard to even breathe, and he didn’t have the strength to talk to Jungkook and tell him that it wasn’t his fault. This was exactly the kind of situation Jimin tried to avoid but he couldn’t bring himself to explain to Jungkook. Not yet.  
            “Jimin, eat.” Jungkook says holding a fork towards Jimin’s mouth. “It’s just simple ramen noodles, you need to eat.”  
Jimin slightly opened his mouth letting Jungkook feed him.  
            “Eat mor–” Jungkook began before Jimin spat the noodles out right on Jungkook’s face, puking on him and accidentally pushing him off. Jungkook falling almost 3 feet above the ground and spilling the ramen cup.  
            “WHAT THE FUCK–” Jungkook yelled.  
            “SHRIMP!” Jimin yelled louder, his face starting to swell up as he tried to get down to get his allergy shots.  
The ramen cup was indeed shrimp flavored.  
            “I didn’t fucking know. Holy shit.” Jungkook panics forgetting that Jimin’s puke is all over his body.  
            “Jimin…wheres your meds or whatever?” Jungkook asked as Jimin was still dizzy and failed to even sit up by himself, much less climb down his lofted bed.  
Jimin didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. His face swelling up even more at every passing second.  
            “Jimin! Where!” Jungkook screamed as he climbed Jimin’s loft again. Jimin pointed to his closet and Jungkook quickly digging everywhere in his closet to find any type of medications.  
            “K-key…boxers.” Jimin managed to get out, his voice almost gone. Jungkook opened Jimin’s boxer drawer and managed to find a key.  
            “Where do you keep it?” Jungkook asks holding the key. Jimin couldn’t speak anymore.  
Jungkook was panicking at how swollen Jimin’s face has become thinking of finally calling the hospital. Until, he had the quick thinking and remembered that one of the drawers on their desk is locked. Jungkook checked Jimin’s desk and put the key in quickly in the last drawer opening it containing medicines, shots, and bottles of different kinds of alcohol. Jungkook grabbed whichever allergy shot he could, ignoring the bottles.

He quickly climbed back up taking Jimin’s blanket off and stabbing his leg with the allergy shot. Jungkook’s heart pounding quick, scared that he may have killed his roommate. It took a few seconds for the shot to act, Jimin took a deep breath. His swollen face beginning to go down.  
            “Fuck,” Jungkook said finally calming down as Jimin started to fall back asleep.  
Jungkook checked the clock, it was almost 7:30am. He didn’t get any sleep as he watched over Jimin and took care of him all night long until his body temperature dropped to normal. Jungkook drove to the nearby pharmacy getting some tomato soup and just simple soup, hoping Jimin wasn’t allergic to any of it as he didn’t know what Jimin was allergic to. He occasionally reheated the hot pack, wiped Jimin’s face using the small towel, and waking him up every few hours making him drink Tylenol and Gatorade. He turned on the humidifier, while monitoring the room’s temperature making sure it wasn’t too dry or too humid. Jungkook turned down the cooling system in their room to make Jimin sweat, to get rid of the fever.

 **8am.**  
Jimin finally woke up feeling much better. He looked down seeing Jungkook, still awake sitting on his chair. The room was clean and smelled fresh, not smelling of any puke.  
            “You’re awake” Jungkook said, his voice was tired.  
Jimin didn’t say anything, unsure of what happened all night not remembering what he said. All he remembered was Jungkook took care of him all night when he woke him up to make him drink medicines.  
            “Jungkook.” Jimin’s voice was faint.  
            “Are you feeling better?” Jungkook asks standing up from his desk and climbing his own lofted bed, facing Jimin instead of the wall.  
            “Thank you,” Jimin said.  
Jungkook smiled as he pulled his blankets over him.  
            “And?” Jungkook said, expecting Jimin to explain as to why he got drunk so much but couldn’t even handle it.  
            “I’m sorry.” Jimin says. Jungkook quickly fell comfortably asleep knowing now that Jimin was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've created visuals and guide to aid for reading this fic;   
> https://twitter.com/ilsanjk/status/978475320360792064
> 
>  
> 
> i appreciate some feedback :) leave a comment.  
> or i'm opened to criticism; curiouscat.me/bbyvirgo


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook was awoken by the smell of something delicious filling the air. He stretched his arms and opened his eyes seeing Jimin staring at him sitting up on his own bed.

            “Hey,” Jimin says smiling at Jungkook.

He was still half asleep, closing his eyes again turning to face the wall. It only seemed like a few minutes when he woke up again, the good smell still filling the room and Jimin still looking at him.

            “Good morning,” Jimin says again, smiling. Jungkook looks up towards the window, the blinds shut, and no light was coming through.

            “Okay well, it’s not morning. You slept all day.” Jimin says as Jungkook checked the clock. 10pm, Sunday.

            “Oh,” Jungkook finally said still a bit sleepy. “What’s that smell?”

 

Jimin’s smile grew wider quickly climbing down his loft and headed over to Jungkook’s desk. Jungkook’s eyes followed the blonde boy’s head.

            “I cooked you some food. It’s still hot since I figured you’d be sleeping all day long.” Jimin says, removing the cover and preparing the dishes.

Jungkook sniffs the air, his stomach grumbling at the delicious aroma of whatever Jimin cooked. He slowly sat up, letting his legs dangle to the side of his bed accidentally hiting Jimin’s head.

            “Sorry,” Jungkook said his heel touching Jimin’s soft blonde hair.

            “It’s okay,” Jimin replied continuing to prepare the food.

            “I made fettucine alfredo, parma ham and bulgogi.” He said, reaching above handing Jungkook the plate.

            “Hope you’re not allergic to anything,” Jimin jokes.

Jungkook laughs a little.

            “I’m not.” Jungkook says, getting ready to eat the delicious food.

Jimin climbs back on his own lofted bed carrying his own plate, letting his legs dangle from above too and facing Jungkook.

Jungkook finished his food in a matter of minutes, savoring every flavor. Jimin pleased that Jungkook was enjoying himself, his way of saying thanks.

            “This is really good.” Jungkook exclaims wiping his mouth. His plate completely cleaned. “Thank you.”

Jimin smiles.

            “No, thank you. For last night.” Jimin says, his plate also cleaned off.

            “About last night…”

            “I’m sorry if I said anything rude. I don’t remember anything I said or did when I’m drunk. I hope you know I didn’t mean any of it.” Jimin quickly interrupted.

            “Oh,” Jungkook’s face flushed thinking of Jimin calling him cute. “You didn’t say anything rude.”

Jimin took a deep breath, feeling relieved. Jungkook laughs.

            “You kept calling me Kookie though. That’s a new nickname.”

            “I called you…K-Kookie?” Jimin stammers, feeling embarrassed.

            “Yeah, it’s okay. It can be an exclusive nickname.” Jungkook laughs again.

Jimin looks down on his dangling feet, trying to avoid eye contact with Jungkook.

 

            “California,” Jungkook began making Jimin look back up.

Jungkook takes a deep breath.

            “That’s where I go every weekend.” Jungkook pauses taking his gaze away from Jimin, looking down at his plate.

            “I visit my little brother, he’s 15 years old. He has depersonalization disorder. Its where he feels like he isn’t connected to his body: as if watching himself do things. It’s pretty scary, he’s only 15 and it scares him too.” Jungkook explains.

            “And my parents…” Jungkook sighs again, looking up at Jimin. “Are going through a divorce…because of me.”

Jimin was silent. He was aware of teens his age having bad family home environment but, never the child being the reason for divorce.

            “Why?” Jimin said, not thinking. Immediately regretting not wanting to be nosy.

            “Well, um–” Jungkook said starting to feel uneasy.

            “Sorry. You don’t have to.”

            “I was born in Busan, moved to Incheon and then to Seoul. We moved to America when I was only 13. While we lived in Korea, my parents were always gone, overworking. My mom is a doctor and dad’s an engineer. I matured pretty fast because no adult was left to take care of me, learned everything on my own. Took care of my brother and our neighbor too, whom I babysat. One day, my dad brought home another woman. He thought I was dumb, I think. Told me she came to fix the sink. So, I told my mom that my dad was cheating, and we ended up moving to Los Angeles. I kept an eye out for him, telling my mom every dirt my dad does. I guess one day, she got fed up with it and decided to file a divorce.” Jungkook explained.

Jimin was silent the whole time.

            “My brother, Jungsu has been calling me ever since. He can’t wait to get out of the house.” Jungkook continues.

            “And my neighbor who I babysat, Ricky. He’s 14, just moved here too. He’s actually in a small town here, about 3 hours away. I’ve been teaching him how to drive. His parents are homophobic, and I think they’re divorcing soon too. He doesn’t really have anyone except me.”

Jimin understood now why Jungkook always appeared controlling or why he acted so mature for his age, responsible for everything.

            “I’ve been told I’m bossy and I never mean to be. I’m sorry,” Jungkook says looking at Jimin.

            “It’s okay. Sorry if I’m messy.” Jimin says now realizing as to why Jungkook may have stressed on him because he was childish.

Jungkook smiles.

            “So, why were you drinking so much last night if you can’t even handle it?” Jungkook asks, changing the topic.

Jimin smirks, Jungkook’s bossy tone is back.

            “Well…alcohol makes me loosen up,” Jimin began.

            “Clearly, you were unusually loud.”

            “In high school, I got criticized for not talking. I wanted friends and alcohol made me…”

            “Comfortable?”

            “Yeah, I’ve been trying to avoid this. I do have an alcohol problem.”

            “Sorr–”

            “No! It’s not your fault,” Jimin interrupted.

Jungkook couldn’t help but feel bad for all the times he’s told Jimin to go out more and make friends.

            “My parents expect too much from me too. Everyone does, and I’m scared to disappoint. It’s not your fault, Jungkook.” He says.

Jungkook gave him a crooked smile and climbed down his loft, taking his finished plate and Jimin making his way to the common room, Jimin following behind.

 

            “It’s almost 11pm, I’m surprised you’re still awake.” Jungkook says washing the dirty plates, handing it to Jimin beside him rinsing it.

            “Well, I owe you.” Jimin says.

            “For?”

            “Taking care of me. I’m not sick in bed because of you. Thank you again, _Kookie_.”

Jungkook smirks at Kookie, washing his hands after the last utensils.

            “Are you gonna call me that now?”

            “Exclusive nickname,” Jimin says stacking the dishes getting ready to go back to their room.

 

            “Jimin Park. Jungkook Jeon,” a voice said behind them.

It was one of the Residence Hall Directors in charge of their floor.

            “Hi Abby.” Jungkook says. Jimin feeling nervous.

            “Please walk in a straight line for me. Both of you,” she ordered pointing to the tiled floor. “Just follow the line.”

Jungkook started walking, Jimin following begind him.

            “There, I’m straight.” Jungkook jokes. Jimin slightly giggling who also walked in a straight line.

Abby scribbled something in her clipboard.

            “Okay, thanks.” She said then heading out.

            “That was close.” Jimin says.

            “Yeah.” Jungkook said taking some off the plates from Jimin’s arm.

 

            “Jungkook! Jungkook!” a voice from the entrance of the common room yelled.

            “Namjoon.” Jungkook said.

            “Oh god, finally! There you are.” Namjoon said, catching his breath.

Jimin looked at Jungkook and then Namjoon.

            “Wait–did you steal my humidifier?” Namjook asks.

            “You’re panting because of a humidifier?” Jungkook asks back.

            “What no.”

            “Well, I have it. It’s in our room.”

            “No! That’s not it,” Namjoon exclaims.

            “Then what?”

            “Taehyung and Seokjin. You need to come with me now.”

Jungkook looked confused, alarmed. Looking beside him, Jimin still standing looking scared too.

            “Did you not check your phone all day?” Namjoon asks.

            “I slept all day.” “He slept all day.” Jungkook and Jimin said, simultaneously.

            “Well, you need to come with me. To the 4th floor common room. Now. Jimin, you can come too.” Namjoon says grabbing Jungkook’s wrist.

            “Okay but we have to return these first.” Jungkook said taking his wrist back and motioning to the plates him and Jimin were carrying.

            “We’ll meet you there.” Jungkook said.

            “We?” Jimin thought, finally feeling welcomed.

            “Okay,” Namjoon said rushing to the elevator.

            “We can just set the plates on our desks quickly & I’ll go grab my phone too.” Jungkook says.

            “Okay,” Jimin said following Jungkook back to their room then heading together to the elevator on their way to the 4th floor common room.

 

            “Finally.” Jungkook says smiling on his phone, scrolling in their iMessage groupchat.

            “Is everything okay?” Jimin asks trying to peek over Jungkook’s phone.

            “He’s finally asking Seokjin out. Taehyung finally stopped being a coward.” Jungkook smiles.

* * *

 

The 4th floor common room was filled with rose petals scattered and pink balloons hanging and on the floor. Jimin stood near the door next to Hoseok, and Namjoon. Jungkook at the other end. Taehyung in the middle of the room. Seokjin & Yoongi nowhere to be found yet.

            “Finally. About time, Tae.” Jungkook said messing Taehyung’s hair.

            “They should be here soon.” Taehyung says, pushing Jungkook away.

It was almost midnight, day before the big exam. They were the only ones in the common room. Students who came in to use the microwave, put something in the fridge or wash dishes looked confused.

 

            “They’re here!” Namjoon says looking at their groupchat without Seokjin in it. Taehyung positions, kneeling down. Hoseok, Jungkook and Namjoon had their phones out, ready to capture the unforgettable moment.

 

            “Yoongi! Where are you taking me?” Seokjin asks, blindfolded. Yoongi holding his arm guiding him to Taehyung.

Jimin tried his best not to laugh.

            “What’s that smell?” Seokjin asks. The room filled with lavender smell, Seokjin’s favorite scent.

            “Yoongi!” Seokjin yells again but he felt someone take off his blindfold. He opened his eyes, seeing Taehyung standing in front of him.

 

            “Taehyung–” Seokjin said almost choking up on his own words as he looked around the room. Pink balloons and rose petals of different colors covered the floor. Taehyung ties Seokjin’s blindfold around his own arm before kneeling down again.

            “Tae–” Seokjin says, his eyes locked on Taehyung’s hand as he reached something in his pocket.

The room was silent, the iPhone clicks from the camera is all that can be heard.

            “Seokjin,” Taehyung began as he opened a ring box covered in pink silk. Tears already filling Seokjin’s eyes.

            “This has been going on for a while now. We haven’t labeled each other anything but I want to be able to officially call you mine,” Taehyung says taking one of the silver couple rings out.

            “Be my boyfriend?”

At this, Seokjin throws himself wrapping Taehyung around his arms. Tears falling down, soaking Taehyung’s shoulder.

            “Yes, yes, yes.” Seokjin kept repeating, Taehyung hugging him.

Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jungkook’s eyes filled with tears as they watched the two new boyfriends repeatedly kissing each other.

 

The room was filled with love and passion. Taehyung and Seokjin feeling so happy and the rest feeling proud of their two friends. Yoongi, in between Hoseok and Namjoon unconsciously grabbing both of their hands holding them tight while his eyes still locked on Taehyung & Seokjin.

 

Jimin recalled first seeing Seokjin and taehyung making out in the hallways and when he accidentally called Taehyung, Seokjin’s boyfriend and Seokjin correcting him. He felt honored that he watched their love grow. Seokjin can finally call Taehyung his boyfriend, without the complicated part.

Jimin looked at the end of the room, seeing Jungkook his eyes locked on his phone still taking pictures of the new couple. Noticing at how beautiful he looked from his angle making him smile.

            “Tonight may have changed everything now,” Jimin thought looking at Taehyung and Seokjin again.

 

Jungkook stops recording looking at the opposite end of the room staring at Jimin. He takes out his phone and texts Jimin.

            “ _Friends?_ ” he texted to Jimin. Jungkook kept his phone back in his pocket, his eyes still locked on Jimin waiting for him to receive the text.

Jimin felt his phone vibrate and read the message from Jungkook, immediately looking up searching for Jungkook at the end of the room. Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon in between them.

 

They locked eyes soon as Jimin saw that Jungkook was already staring at him. Jungkook raised his eyebrows as if asking the same question and smiling at Jimin from across the room.

Jimin put his phone back in his pocket, then looked back at Jungkook again giving him a crooked smile. His bright eyes shining towards Jungkook. Yoongi still had a tight grip on both Hoseok and Namjoon’s hands.

 

That night, Taehyung and Seokjin went from being friends to boyfriends. Jimin and Jungkook went from being roommates to friends.

**Author's Note:**

> i've created visuals and guide to aid for reading this fic;   
> https://twitter.com/ilsanjk/status/978475320360792064
> 
>  
> 
> i appreciate some feedback :) leave a comment.  
> or i'm opened to criticism; curiouscat.me/bbyvirgo


End file.
